


Through Time and Time Again

by DreamsOfMemoria, Letters_To_The_Universe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little accident with alchohol, Also nobody dies.... or do they?, Angel and Demon AU, Angel!Otabek, Angel!Yurio, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark at first but it gets lighter, Demon!Victor, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I tried to make it less cliche, M/M, Magic but not really magic, Plot Twist, Reincarnation, Viktor spelt as Viktor, college student!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfMemoria/pseuds/DreamsOfMemoria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_To_The_Universe/pseuds/Letters_To_The_Universe
Summary: Angel/Demon AU involving the Y!!!OI cast. We tried to take a break from stereotypical Angel-Demon characteristics. Also, Viktor isn't evil, we promise. He's just trying to cope and he's misunderstood. (I'm sorry for the bad summary. - Memoria) *bows*And also the story is really slow at first and the prologue and the first few chapters may be boring but I promise that everything will get better and more intense -Letters *winks*When Katsuki Yuuri, a normal college student, meets a man with stunning silver eyes, he is drawn into a war between two primordial races, of which he is destined to determine the outcome. Torn by lies and betrayal from the one person he trusts the most, Yuuri takes a step into what he had thought was never possible.After all, everyone snapped eventually.Story includes:Phichit tripping Yuuri (he swears it's an accident) and Yuuri falling on Viktor in the most inconvenient (or should I say convenient *winks* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) positionThey become cute boyfriends and dating and Yuuri moves into Viktor’s apartmentAn angel attacking them on Yuuri’s birthday and Viktor revealing himself to YuuriThen all hell breaks loseThank you (*bows) -Letters





	1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, which is pretty short. They'll get longer, we promise! This is just a prologue, to set events going for later chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> ~ Memoria & Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just filler infomation about the whole Demon and Angel world and it may sounds boring and the story and plot really starts around chapter 2. Like DON'T JUDGE A BOOK (FANFIC) BY THE COVER (FIRST CHAPTER) and I swear on my life that it gets much more interesting after this chapter. (like honestly I think Memoria (my co-writer) gets caught up with the fancy-schmancy (does anyone even say that anymore) vocab and the story) *wink*
> 
> Ta da
> 
> -*does the jazz hands* Letters

Before humans existed, Angels and Demons lived on this planet. However, they were nothing like what they were in human portrayal. Angels weren’t necessarily “good” and Demons weren’t necessarily “evil”. Angels weren’t always beautiful and holy in appearance, and Demons weren’t always dark, twisted creatures bent on destruction. Originally called the Preordinate, they later adopted the names Angel and Demon. So it was. With the creation of humans, they receded into the depths of myth and legend.

Eventually, through residual energies, rare humans gained the ability to become either one of the two. Humans with this ability were strongly sought over, resulting in an endless war between the two races as numbers dwindled. Through time, these humans became rarer and rarer, and all memory of these two races were forgotten. The humans who showed potential were killed by their own species, out of fear for the unknown. Angels and Demons became little more than stories.

 

* * *

 

Viktor hummed lightly and closed the book he was reading. He’s read this particular one countless times now. He was growing restless. They all were. Everyone could sense it. The arrival of a new human upon the earth. A human with the ability to turn. However, they couldn’t do anything now. It was too early. A human has to hit the age of 24 before they can turn successfully without any repercussions. Any earlier, and there would be many side effects. Viktor promised himself. He huffed. He would wait 24 years. That would be the most he could promise. He wouldn’t let it happen again. Not like _last time_. Well, ideally, they would establish a relationship with the human before it was time, but even if they could be located, Viktor didn't want to risk alerting the others to them as well. So. For now, he would have to be content with simply sitting there, doing nothing.

Sighing, he placed the book back to its original position on the bookshelf. With so much energy around, nobody could get anything done. Gazing out the window to the brightly lit city below him, he let himself be immersed in his thoughts. The last time a human like this was born…? Even he, with his millennia of memories, couldn’t exactly recall. He just remembered the lost touches, the fleeting glimpses of happiness. No. It was not the time to live in the past. That made him all the more determined to reach them before they did. They. Of course, Viktor had several encounters with _them_ over the course of his long life. He was one of the First, the original group who dated back to before the dawn of humans. He’s seen countless lives and civilisations rise and fall at the hands of the enemy. Viktor had watched as many of the First released their holds upon the world. And he himself had been responsible for the deaths of countless numbers, which of course he regretted in the long term. It was absolutely necessary at times, but all the same, it left a hollow feeling in his chest. He laughed. Maybe his age was getting to him.

As one of the last remaining First, difficult decisions were often thrust upon him. He’d learnt from painful experience. And this war… Viktor was always the advocate for peace. Centuries had pushed him into a corner, with no choices left. His only hope now was to force them into submission And this human.

This human was the **key**.

The moment they came into the world, Viktor felt such a tremendous burst of energy that he was knocked off his chair he was sitting on. This human. Such unrivalled power even Viktor could not hope to reach. He was sure the other side felt it too. So Viktor promised himself he would use the human to end this war, one way or another. To put an end to pain and suffering. Looking over the lively city, you could never tell that they were at war, he mused. Angels and Demons didn’t wage war like humans did. They didn’t do it with large armies and weapons of death. They were small battles of skill. Angels and Demons didn’t need weapons of death. Why use them when they could replicate the effect but a thousandfold stronger?

“Viktor?”

Christophe Giacometti stood at the entryway, staring back at him. He was one of the earliest humans who turned, and one of Viktor’s most trusted friends. Viktor remembers being there for his Turning. 

“Yes?”

Christophe was silent, only giving him a small nod before leaving the room. The usually energetic man was now silent and grave. It meant that something was wrong. What was it this time? 

Looking back at the sunlit city one last time, the King of Demons left the room, vowing that he would protect it at all costs.

 

* * *

 

No. No.

How could this be?

Christophe had told him to be careful. That it might have been an ambush of some sort. After all, what were only two Angels doing heading towards Ilbrix, a city full of Demons? It was practically suicide, so Viktor had barged into it without care. He never expected them to be this strong. After all this time, he was still too overconfident. Even without the five other Demons, the Demon king was strong enough to have taken down an entire army. He had insisted on rushing ahead, not caring to shield or to sense the area.

And now… Now Viktor would be responsible for five more deaths in a sea of millions.

Viktor was standing alone by himself, in front of two Angels. His companions were lying dead at his feet, crimson stains on stark white snow contrasting with the bright day above. He mourned the loss. Viktor silently thanked whatever above that he forced Christophe to stay behind. But how could have this ended this way? Was it a trap? Well, of course it was. He should have been more careful. He always could have been more careful. Especially when he was so confident in his power he never took precautions. 

How were only two Angels enough to murder some of the most skilled Demons under Viktor’s rule? Especially since they were some of his most experienced? Viktor was surprised. How did these young, inexperienced Angels manage to kill a few of his best soldiers?  
He was only able to survive … actually, he didn’t know how. They had suddenly materialised in front of the company and then slaughtered the Demons with that ineffable burst power that all Angels possessed. The force of the blast had been enough to knock Viktor off his feet and slam him into a hill, leaving a small crater. His companions were not so lucky.

When the smoke had cleared, the two Angels were standing above him, looking triumphant.  
“How the mighty have fallen,” mocked the short blond Angel. “Platinum, the king of Demons, at our mercy." He glanced down at Viktor." Hey, why do they call you that, anyways? Frankly, it sounds stupid.”

The raven Angel grunted. “Stop mocking him. They call him that because his hair is pretty. Also seriously, we're taking our sweet time here. We can't kill him, remember?”

This made Viktor glance at them in surprise. Why kill several of his soldiers and then even almost him as well and then tell him that they wouldn’t harm him? If he were them, he would have taken the opportunity. Unless something more sinister was planned. Which is probably was.

The raven spoke again, this time directly to him. “This is a warning. The human is ours. Next time, you won’t be able to leave so easily. So, pray that there won’t be a next time.”

Now that was an insult on many levels. Firstly, did two little Angels think that they could easily kill the Demon King? Viktor, who had existed for countless millennia and who eradicated entire civilisations? Secondly, the concept of praying was somewhat of a rude topic amongst the two races. They had scorned the human concept of a “god” and praying of any kind to a higher being was frowned upon. After all, they were the highest beings in existence, weren’t they? For them to suggest Viktor be one of those … “ _dreamers_ ”, that was an insult he could not forgive. He did value his pride. 

He had two options. Go peacefully through whatever humiliating treatment that the Angels had in store for him or attempt to fight his way out. He licked his lips subtly. The time for peaceful solutions was finished. A time ago, he would have gladly consented. But now… with all the unnecessary deaths, Viktor felt like he had to repay them. The insult to him, towards his people… and his fellow fallen Demons. He felt the uncharacteristic anger rise up within him, as it did every time he accessed his power. This unreasonable rage… That had been the cause of fallen empires, of ancient civilisations ravaged. They didn’t call him Platinum without a reason. Like the element itself, his power was rarely seen. When it was, it was worth more than anything in the world. And when his eyes turned from their usual vivid blue to a striking silver, anyone with sense would have backed off.

Well, obviously, they didn’t.

But then again, these Angels looked young. They must have been no older than twenty, he mused in his stupor. Maybe they were one of the few that he didn't notice. He inwardly sighed. All bluster and no common sense. What had to be done had to be done. When he felt the familiar sensation, he stood up straight and let the energy flow over him, encasing himself in a dazzling golden aura. Eyes flaring silver, he let the powerful aura take control, and grinned.

 

You really shouldn’t mess with the King of Demons.

It was frightening really, how easily he lost control of himself, or rather, how easily he gave it up. He needed to keep a rein on them, or otherwise, he risked potentially destroying half of the known world. It almost happened once, a long time ago. The humans recorded it as an earthquake, but in reality, it was all his doing. (He remembers.)

Back to the present.

He wouldn’t kill them, a mercy in itself, but he would take their lives as compensation. To take them and not kill them at the same time… It was an art Viktor sadly had a lot of experience in. The blond one was still bickering with the raven, both too preoccupied to notice what was going on behind them. Amateurs. But when he transformed, the air suddenly became darker and heavier, as if the sky itself was acknowledging his might. 

He finally surrendered the last remnants of his stability. Dropping his form, massive black wings burst out from the centre of his back. Unlike the skeletal bat structure that was featured in human culture, his were feathered, almost like a bird’s. His eyes became slanted, giving him an unearthly appearance. A large circlet of black rock and ruby gemstones materialised upon his head. Like this, he was truly the King of Demons. A symbol of terror and power.

The two Angels noticed too late. He would take their souls and let them be reborn. Who knows? Maybe they would turn again in their new life. It took a while.

Flicking his fingers, he willed a ring of silver fire to erupt around the two of them. It was designed as a barrier, but not to burn. They didn’t have to know that. With a single leap, he was in the sky - 

Hovering above them, he stared down at the two angels. 

“Your souls are mine.” That simple phrase, when uttered by him, probably had more weight than if he just went down and stabbed them.

They could release their forms and attempt to fight him, but they all knew that the Angels stood no chance, even if they were unnaturally powerful. Their burst power, however, could have saved them if they knew how to use it properly. Which they didn’t. They were too young to understand the dark magic.

After a while, when they realised what was happening, the raven seemed to accept it, standing straight and closing his eyes. The blond was a fighter. He swore vigorously at Viktor, attempting to fight it off. Of course, it didn't work. When the silver fire ran over him, he pointed a single finger at the Demon King.

"This is what you get." 

Viktor tilted his head to the side in confusion. As the fire finally enveloped the blond Angel, he understood. A thin, almost invisible, thread of power was unwinding from the Angel and attaching itself to him. He didn't understand.The Angel had gifted Viktor his power, for some reason or other. But the way he stated it... He had made it sound like a curse. It didn't matter. This could be explored later. But right now, he watched apathetically as the fire died out, revealing the two dazzling objects resting on the ground: two soul-orbs.

 

* * *

 

“Viktor!” Christophe exclaimed, rushing over to him. The Demon king was holding the two souls gently in his hand, wings, slanted eyes and all still present. Viktor was so emotionally strained from wrestling away his darker self at the moment he didn’t care who saw him. He’d obviously done that in the past, but… This time was different. Was it because they were so young? That they had no hostile intentions towards himself? No. Any attack on a member of his own race was a direct attack on himself.

Chris watched him silently, understanding the situation the moment he saw the two souls. It was a rare instance that the Demon king decided to take a soul, and this time, it was purely compulsive and out of character. His powers had affected him too much. Even a simple transformation… There was no going back once it started. Viktor had to find some way to keep his powers in check. Otherwise, it may as well consume him.

Silently, they walked together through the halls of the castle, Viktor still cradling the orbs, only slightly repulsed by the lives that they had lived, not caring who paused to gape at them. After all, it wasn’t often that the demon king showed his shed his human form Chris led the way through the winding halls adorned with countless windows, occasionally stopping to hold doors open for Viktor. Finally, they reached a chamber at the furthest corner of the castle. A dimly lit room, and at the centre a set of stairs leading down into the darkest place of Ilbrix. Pushing the thick, ornate doors aside, Chris stood aside. Viktor understood that he wouldn’t go any further. The last part of rebirth was for him and him alone to complete. It was his decision, and what had to be done was for him. Delicately treading on the stone steps, each movement a tremendous sound in the void, he descended into the darkness, only lit by the two glowing souls in his palms. The absolute blackness swallowed everything else. 

At the bottom, only a stone bowl lay unceremoniously upon the floor. Viktor had been here many times in the past, to cherish his gone friends, to give them new lives. And now, to rebirth two Angels who had not only insulted him but thoughtlessly killed. How ironic. (And Viktor mused, maybe it was because of that he was giving them new lives.) He would have taken the five Demon souls as well, but they were long gone before he could reach them.

As soon as the the orbs passed the rim of the bowl, they dissolved into white mist, slowly drifting down to the bottom. Every time, Viktor had to take a moment to pause and admire the sheer beauty of it. Something about the beauty, about the purity, made Viktor realise how alone he was in the world. He shook his head, ignoring those emotions for now. Emotions were weak. Lightly flapping his wings, he encouraged the souls to find new purpose, to attach themselves to a new life. And eventually, they did. The mist fades until all light was extinguished and Viktor was left alone in total darkness. He solidified his image into the Demon King, the firm leader who did what had to be without any mercy or compassion. Although it hurt him to do so, it was necessary. 

His eyes once again gleamed silver, and within a moment Ilbrix was far away. He was standing on a roof in St. Petersburg, the location where Ilbrix and the real world merged. Something about the human world always helped to take his pain away, always helped to remember his own emotions, his own feelings. To become his own person instead one of the immovable First. And he did. 

Spreading his wings, he tasted the air, not caring about the people below who saw him, gasping and pointing. What a beautiful mixture of energy! Smiling, he broke into a heart-shaped grin.

“Vkusno!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are much appreciated!! ＼（＾０＾）ノ
> 
> We have some ideas for the plot including
> 
> ❀ Phichit tripping Yuuri (he swears it's not on purpose) and Yuuri falling on Viktor in the most inconvenient (or should I say convenient) position  
> ❀ Yuuri pining for Viktor before they get to know each other  
> ❀ Their relationship progresses from Yuuri pining over the cute college student (Viktor) he sees around and Phichit encouraging Yuuri and then Yuuri sees Viktor with a girl and his heart is broken  
> ❀ They become cute boyfriends and Yuuri eventually moves into Viktor’s apartment with him which is close to the university  
> ❀ Them being cute boyfriends and dating  
> ❀ An angel attacking them on Yuuri’s birthday and Viktor revealing himself to Yuuri there  
> ❀ All hell breaks lose  
> \- Letters


	2. Novus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be pretty consistent! Vitya doesn't make himself known to Yuuri.... yet. We are introduced to Yuuri's perspective for a bit.
> 
> Letters: "Whenever you comment on the doc, it looks like VIktor is criticising me..."  
> "Well, my profile pic is our little king himself looking wonderful" -Memoria
> 
> Thanks to you all for the support! <3

“Yuuri!”

From under his covers, Katsuki Yuuri groaned. It was way too early in the morning for this. He debated skipping class today. Maybe just this once… it wouldn’t matter. It’s not like missing one session would fail him. Attendance wasn’t really required; besides, all the assignments and overviews were posted online. He wasn’t a morning person. Especially on Mondays.

“Yuuri! You’re going to be late!” 

The raven-haired student -groaned and groggily sat up. Pushing his covers off, he groped around on the bedside table, grabbing his alarm clock and pressing it close to his face. He was kinda blind without his glasses.

– Oh crap, he was actually going to be late. 

He snatched his glasses and shoved them on.“Mari, I’m coming, just give me a sec!”

Yuuri was majoring in Creative Expression at the most renowned university in the region, Hasetsu University. He was already well known around several countries for his talents for music and art, and he decided it was the path to pursue. Even next month, he had a convention/showcase he was attending in Russia. He was already fairly well off from the money he received for his commissions and projects. 

Although his professors weren’t really too strict about attendance, absence was frowned upon and tardiness even more so. Today… what were they doing today? Oh right! They were doing a unit on mythology, one of Yuuri’s passions. He wouldn’t miss this for anything. Professor Baranovskaya would be assigning them a project today. Yuuri loved those. He ran around the room, generally causing mayhem and dressing as fast as humanly possible. Collecting his various materials and laptop, he shoved them hastily into a bag and ran downstairs, almost tripping on Makkachin. The poodle gave a whine of surprise. Grabbing a piece of toast, he bid farewell to Mari and ran to catch the bus. 

Yuuri had never been a sports person. Sure, he was average weight, but he wasn’t exactly fit. Even climbing the set of stairs to the university library left him breathing heavily, and it wasn’t even that steep. When he ran to the bus stop, he was wheezing. He had made it in time. If the bus had left without him, he would have had to wait until the next one came, which would definitely have made him miss at least half an hour. When the familiar, polished vehicle stopped in front of him, Yuuri stumbled to the seat beside his friend Phichit, who conveniently lived one stop down before him. They often walked together to lunch breaks. After exchanging greetings, Phichit went back to scrolling through his Instagram feed. 

“Soooooo… Um, Yuuri-”

“Phichit! No, I told you, I’m not going to JJ’s party on Saturday! You’ve been pestering me about it since last week!”

“But Yuuuuuuuuriiiii, come on, it’ll be fun!”

Yuuri laughed sarcastically. “Yeah, Phichit, remember the last time I went to a party?”

At this, Phichit couldn’t hold it and finally dropped his facade of impassiveness, bursting with laughter. “Are you kidding? The part where you got drunk was the best! You know, I think I still have pics lying around!”

“Phichiiiiiiiit, that’s exactly why I don’t want to go this weekend. I can’t hold my drinks, especially if there are many people I don’t know. You know JJ, he’s nice, but he’s super popular and I bet you anything that I will not know more than a quarter of the people there.”

“Hmmmm…. True…. Whatever, Yuuri! I’ll change your mind!”

With that, the Thai student turned back to going through his vast array of social media accounts.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Yuuri entered the hall, he was surprised to find that he had a new table mate. Yuuri usually sat at the last row and he prefered to sit alone. But then again, the professor did like group projects, and could spring one at them any minute. Besides, all of the other tables were full and they were going to begin in a matter of minutes. He set his laptop down on his table and glanced at his new partner. His table mate was a short, thin teenager who looked like he was not a day over twenty. Oh yeah, and he was definitely not from around the area. His features were distinctly foreign and the day Yuuri saw a natural Japanese blonde, he was going to sprout wings and fly. The teenager had long chin-length blonde hair that covered the right side of his face. What struck Yuuri were his brilliant, sea-green eyes. Which were directed at him. And which glistened full of contempt.

He glared at Yuuri. “Move over, pig. You’re hogging most of the table.”

He didn’t miss the clever pun. However, Yuuri was surprised at the boy’s hostility. He opened his mouth to make a comeback but couldn’t think of anything witty to say. Yuuri relented. It was probably better to give him what he wanted. Sighing, he moved his laptop down the small table and scooted over. 

“Happy?”

The blonde grunted as Professor Lilia Baranovskaya gestured for the class to quiet down. A stern Russian woman, she tolerated no disturbances. 

“As we have reached the closure of this unit, I believe another opportunity to utilise and showcase your skills is long overdue. Your assignment for the coming classes is to select any culture with their own distinct mythology or beliefs and research about what makes them prominent, and then express yourselves in an original piece. It would also do you good to link what you find to themes in other cultures as well. For example, the different yet similar concept of a “God” in many religions. This will be graded according to the relevance of your theme to your piece. As I rarely assign group projects, you shall work on this with a partner, who is now the person sitting beside you. Begin.”

Yuuri gasped. This _teenager_ was his partner? Yuuri knew how important this project was because Professor Baranovskaya had been hinting at it ever since the beginning of the semester (Which was actually only three weeks ago. Yuuri knew that if he requested a change of partner that could pull down his marks for collaboration. Or, he could just face it and do it solo instead but that would drop his marks as well. 

 

Yuuri sighed, left with really no other option. “I’m Yuuri Katsuki, and you are….?”

The blonde just glanced at him and huffed rather arrogantly. “Yuri Plisetsky. And hey, just so you know, working with you, pig? Not looking forward to it.” He sneered. “You should just quit already.”

Yuuri frowned. How awfully rude. He’d deal with it in one or or another, and tried to not let the urge to cry reach the surface. He was soft. Anyways, he decided to ignore the last part of Yuri’s little speech.

“Well that’s confusing, we’re both called Yuri…” He pretended to be deep in thought.

“That’s it! I’ll call you Yurio!”

A tense moment followed where Yurio processed the information and a mixture of horror and shock fell on his face.

Yuri (or Yurio) made a face of disgust and stuck his tongue out childishly. “Ewww.” 

“Then, oh, I don’t know, can you think of a better name?” Yuuri smiled innocently.

Yuri was silent for a while. “Whatever. Call me that all you want. At least it’s not as bad as you, swine.”

Yuuri vowed to himself that he wouldn’t let a moody teenager bring him down. Why was he even here? Shouldn’t he be in high school or something?

As if Yurio had read his thoughts, he raised an eyebrow. “I was gifted. Didn’t need to do all that boring crap.” 

Yuuri winced at his language. Ever since he was little, he had been taught to not swear and certainly not use strong language. Whatever. He would cope with this… _brat_ for this project. 

Internally sighing, he turned to Yurio. “Well, what should we do our project on?”

Yurio put his feet on the table. “I never signed up for this. I thought this was supposed to be an art class? Myths aren’t real anyways, so why bother spending time on reading made up stories when you can be doing something more productive?”

Yuuri closed his eyes and silently recited an old Japanese haiku. It helped calm him when something infuriating like this was happening. Hopefully, Yurio would be talented enough that he wouldn’t need to carry the teenager throughout this project. Yurio seemed like an okay person, just he fit into the stereotypical moody teenager archetype so well that Yuuri wasn’t sure what to make of him. Hopefully, they would get along fine. Maybe he was one of those tsunderes with a soft side.

Yuuri gloomily gazed around the room for inspiration. Normally, he would have been into it right away, but now, the recent “conversation” with Yurio, if you could call it that, had dimmed his usual enthusiasm. Most other partner groups were already working, or at the least, tossing ideas around. Some were considering doing the recurrence of tragic heroes in myths, some doing research on Haemosu or some other Korean folk tale character and some debating on Egyptian gods. His eyes lingered on the painting on top of the professor’s desk. It was an oil painting of a tarot-style reflection of an angel and demon in a mirror.

Yuuri took a few deep breaths and asked, “Can we do our project about the various supernatural elements in Christianity?”

Yurio slowly but noticeably perked up. “You mean like angels. God, and Satan? Well, I know that _I_ don’t really care, but whatever, I’m in.”

“Well yes, but I was thinking of more just the angels and perhaps elements of Satan, like the circles of hell and sins, and all that. For example, were there really ever the opposite of angels? The Devil’s messengers? It’s a controversial topic but that makes Professor Baranovskaya all the more likely to appreciate it.”

Yurio nodded, seeming uncaring, yet the poorly veiled interest revealed his real thoughts.

From what Yuuri noticed of his character so far, that was slightly unusual. Oh well. He would never truly understand him. 

“We should do our piece on why each aspect in Christianity is reflected the way it is; for example, why are angels good and Satan evil? Could the “God” have manipulated the human race into worshipping the real demons? Stuff like that. Again, it may be controversial, but it would make for good inspiration and I’m sure that we could easily compose a piece to fit into our work.”

Yurio slowly nodded, thinking it over. “You may not be that stupid, pig. I have to admit, that is actually brilliant. Lilia would love it.” 

Seriously? He called Professor Baranovskaya by her first name? Rude. Then again, Yuuri had already established that. He just hoped that Yurio would be one of those people that got better as you got to know them. He really hoped so. Yuuri knew that Yurio had an abrasive personality but it would make it so much more tolerable if he tried to be decent at least once.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of hours later, Professor Baranovskaya dismissed the class. By this time, Yuuri and Yurio had decided on who was going to start on what. Yurio was going to come up with ideas for their piece (sort of a template to begin with), and Yuuri was in charge of research. Even for an art project, research was essential. Instead of focusing on modern-day illustrations of demons and angels, he decided to see if any older artwork dating back contained different visions. Before parting, they had agreed to meet each other in the university library on Wednesday to report their findings to each other. Yuuri had forgotten to ask for his number, at that left him in quite the dilemma. The next time he would see him would be on that day. They had Tuesdays off.

After getting off the bus together, Yuuri waved to Phichit and started the walk back home in the shadow of the slowly descending sun. It was still late afternoon, and there was an abundance of people and cars in the streets. Yuuri smiled fondly as he walked through familiar surroundings, simply enjoying the crisp spring air. Hasetsu was a rather large city by the seaside, and that called for more pleasant, refreshing weather most of the time. Yuuri really enjoyed taking his dog, Makkachin, out for runs along the seaside. He often brought a sketchbook with him and idly sketched the beautiful scenery while Makkachin ran in the surf. Which is what he did today. There was still time. His sister Mari was probably still at work, anyways. She worked as a waitress in the Cecidit Angelus, a popular Japanese restaurant right in the center of the city. Mari often took extra shifts, meaning that she wouldn’t be home until late at night. The Katsuki parents were currently taking a small vacation break somewhere in Tokyo and would be back just a few days before his twenty-fourth birthday. 

To Yuuri, birthdays weren’t anything special anymore. Sure, they were exciting as a child, but now, they just reminded him of his own mortality. He couldn’t be the naive and innocent child he was a long time ago. At most, he would just have a small get-together with a few friends and that would be it. 

By the beach, Yuuri illustrated a beautiful scene. The foamy tides in the background, Makkachin, and completely out of impulse he sketched in an angel descending, arms stretched out. When adding details to the face, out of impulse, he purposely made it resemble Yurio. After all, the angel image fitted him so perfectly. Maybe he could redo this piece but with paint. His artist agent, Celestino, would question it but still accept it. At least, he hoped. He hadn’t shown many of his more “on-a-whim” ideas to him. He doubted that they would appeal to the general audience. 

The sky seemed to agree with his mood. As the grey, rolling clouds started to close in, Yuuri longingly gazed at the tide. However, as he looked out to the crashing waves… Why was the sea so calm? That was unusual. Sure, there were waves, but with this kind of wind and weather… Yuuri rubbed his eyes. He’s had a long day. It was probably just some natural phenomenon. Before he turned around again, he simply just stood in one spot, arms raised, enjoying the smell and feel of the new wind. Makkachin whined, running in circles around him. 

“Makkachin,” Yuuri scolded. “Calm down. We’ll go home and you can have all the steamed buns you like, alright?” Before they left, Yuuri took out his phone and quickly snapped a picture, sending it to Phichit to post on instagram or whatever.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as he entered the front door, automatically connecting to the wifi, Yuuri was flooded with a stream of messages from an unknown number. Yurio, he assumed. Opening the chat, his face broke out into a slow grin. His assumptions turned out to be correct. When he opened them, he was slapped in the face with many, many swears and derogatory insults. Instead of frustrating him like it usually would, it brought a sleepy, tired smile to his face. It was kind of endearing, actually. Yurio struck him as the tsundere with a softer side. Outside, the relentless storm finally began. Within seconds, heavy rain was pounding the roof of the Katsuki house, like thousands of tiny needles hitting stone. Yuuri texted Yurio to placate him, and logged on to his Macbook Air to begin their research project. 

When he checked his social media (Yuuri’s a procrastinator) he was met with several notifications from Phichit. Accompanied by the beach photo he took, Phichit had sent him many winky faces and suggestive emojis. Classic Phichit. Trust him to find something in nothing. It was only a picture of some scenery. 

Expanding the picture, Yuuri looked closer. On the sand, there appeared to be someone standing there, gazing to the sea. The noticeably feminine figure was wearing a flowing white dress and had short, crimson hair. Yuuri frowned. He didn’t see her while he was by there. Was it possible that he might have missed her? Maybe. Either way, with or without the her, it was still a beautiful picture. Her presence only added to the serene ambiance created by the rolling sea and hanging clouds.

[7:04 pm] Katsuki_Yuuri: Phichit you know I didn’t mean it like that  
[7:04 pm] Katsuki_Yuuri: I didn’t even see her  
[7:04 pm] Katsuki_Yuuri: I don’t know who she is I didn’t mean to be all stalker-ish i promise

[7:05 pm] Phichit+chu: Sureeeeeee Yuuri  
[7:05 pm] Phichit+chu: ;)  
[7:06 pm] Phichit+chu: Introduce her to me when you guys start dating

[7:07 pm] Katsuki_Yuuri: Whatever Phichit  
[7:07 pm] Katsuki_Yuuri: You of all people should know I’m not into that  
[7:07 pm] Katsuki_Yuuri: You know what I mean

[7:07 pm] Phichit+chu: Tru  
[7:07 pm] Phichit+chu: Also today a short angry teenager demanded to know your number  
[7:08 pm] Phichit+chu: I’m assuming that’s either your new love interest or your classmate

[7:08 pm] Katsuki_Yuuri: PHICHIT  
[7:08 pm] Katsuki_Yuuri: You know what I’m talking to you later I actually have a project to do

Exiting out of the app, Yuuri began to actually be productive. He searched up on Google “angels” to start with. Even a general Google search could be very helpful. 471,000,000 results came up. Yuuri sighed. This wouldn’t be easy. He would have to refer to other sources like Encyclopedia Britannica, and maybe even open a bible or two. He firstly clicked on the top article, “Elements of Christianity and popular culture.” It looked very promising. At least, it looked credible and not like something from Wikipedia.

 

 

* * *

 

 

That night, Yuuri had a dream, of an enclosed cylindrical room with carvings on the walls. In the center, a lone figure sat, hooded in white with a half-mask covering the top half of their face. A proud, tall man walked in, a fearsome circlet resting on his brow. As the half-mask fell off his face, Yuuri could have sworn that he felt everything, every little emotion, even though it was only a dream and he was simply an outside observer. Ice coated the walls, and the resulting blast threw Yuuri backwards, into reality.

In the morning, when he woke with a mouthful of fur and an overeager dog on his face, the dream was entirely forgotten.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor Nikiforov hated visiting _her._ He didn’t use the term “hate” lightly, too. She only reminded him of what was inevitable. However, some things needed to be sacrificed for the greater good. Shifting into worlds, he lightly touched down onto cold marble. It wasn’t really a temple that he was visiting, more like a gigantic floATING CASTLE IN THE SKY. He hated things like this. There they were, some good established laws of physics, and then some rebellious being had to come along and break them. How does a floating piece of rock remain in the sky like that? It got annoying, frankly. Viktor had to shake the image of that one time when gravity was reversed out of his head. That had been a disaster. Anyways, this was his best source of information, wasn’t it? Sure, she might be an overwhelming force of nature, but at least she was reliable at the best of times. At the worst? He never wanted to see that again.

“Mila!”

At once, a blast of rain and wind came from somewhere within the depths of the structure, eventually solidifying into the form of a beautiful redhead. The same person caught in Yuuri’s photo. The calm atmosphere lasted for just about one second when Mila jumped on Viktor and began to squeeze the life out of him.

“Ooh, Vitya, your precious little human is so adorable! I can see why you wanted to find him! When are you two going to get together? Will I be invited to the wedding?”

Viktor groaned and gently pushed her off him. “Mila, it’s highly unlikely that he will ever develop romantic feelings for me. But if he does, you’re invited.”

She seemed satisfied by this, and let Viktor know by materialising a raincloud above his head, soaking him with water. 

He sighed. She was a good person, but too overexcited at times. “Anyways, details?”

“Oh, right! His name is Katsuki Yuuri, he lives in Hasetsu in Japan, and he has this adorable poodle! Also, ironically, I hear that he’s doing a project for his class on demons and angels. Maybe you can help him with that, if you know what I mean.”

“You know, Mila, sometimes you get way too personal with your information. Next thing I know, you’ll tell me that he has a thing for Russian Demons with silver hair and blue eyes. Stop trying to set me up with every single person.”

“Awwwwww, but Vitya, you two would make such a good match! I suggest you pretend to be a human and get closer to your little gem. It would help your purpose, wouldn’t it? Besides, he turns twenty-four in a matter of months. I bet you would simply love to get your hands on him once he turns and ravish his sweet little ass.”

“Mila!” Viktor shouted, horrified. “It’s not for my own interests! I’m trying to use this human to end a war!”

Mila winked at him.”Whatever you say, king. You know where Hasetsu is. He attends an university there. Oh yeah, and if you two do become all lovey-dovey with each other I’ll do you a favour and make it rain at the most inconvenient, or should I say, convenient times.”

Viktor sighed. For one of the stronger forces of nature, she was surprisingly light-hearted and annoying at times. “Thanks, Mila. I’ll do that.” Having a being on your side who could scour the earth in a matter of minutes was very helpful.

Bidding farewell to Mila Babicheva, the Lady of Storms, he shifted again and descended to Earth, landing on a tranquil beach on the outskirts of Hasetsu. It would be easy to alter the humans’ memories, to make a feasible excuse for being there. The energy from Yuuri, the human, was even more intense here. He had to claim him before that damned King of Angels got his filthy hands on Yuuri.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Silently, he followed the trail back to the Katsuki house under the cover of total darkness, occasionally stopping to avoid a streetlight. He couldn’t risk being seen by anyone, even the most innocent of humans. He had notified Chris that he would not be returning to Ilbrix. Viktor would not trust anyone but himself to carry this out. Yuuri would be his. He smiled to himself. Already becoming possessive and he hadn’t even met him. It must be the enticing energy that he was giving off. The desire to possess and something much darker stirred inside him. When he reached a house just overflowing with energy, Viktor leaped up to the second story, searching for the origin, balancing on windowsills as he went. He didn’t want to release his form now. It would be disastrous if he lost his mind again to some little thing like the incorrect positioning of books on a bookshelf. 

Ah. There he was. Viktor shifted himself into the room, careful to not make any sound. The angelic face was peaceful in sleep. His poodle lay faithfully beside him, curled against his side. Angelic, Viktor laughed to himself. How ironic. One way or another, he would make sure that Katsuki Yuuri would be his. ... Not in that way, Viktor cursed. Mila’s “shipping” had got to him. Well… He did look delicious, now that Viktor thought about it. Whatever. His main goal was securing that Yuuri’s power did not fall into the Angels’ hands.

However, Yuuri was more than a weapon in a battle. He had feelings and emotions too. And that ultimately would be what Viktor played upon. He didn’t like it, but the quickest and safest route was to establish trust and take him back to Ilbrix, voluntarily or not. And if Yuuri hated him for it… Well, there were other ways of fixing that.

Brushing a gentle hand across Yuuri’s forehead, Viktor leaned down and whispered to him a blessing of sorts in the ancient Demon tongue. 

“Embrace your light, but do not neglect your darkness, for in darkness, there is no doubt.”

Yuuri would belong to him, one way or another.


End file.
